Initiation
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: John and Michael Darling experience a special initiation to be accepted as a member of the Lost Boys. Warning its slash. MxM pairing within.


Desclaimer: - I do not own the movie Peter Pan nor do I know the actors who played in the movie or their sexuality. I do not make any money from the film or this fictional story. This is a fictional story.

Warning: This is my first Story, and I'm not lying about that fact. I would appreciate feedback of your like and dislikes about this story, so I can improve my self and perhaps make a revise story if it worth the effort. This story should be rated as NC-17 now it's M. It is also slash. Male with Male.

####

It was early in the evening; Wendy was spending the night in her hut that the Lost Boys made for her. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were still awake and Wendy's brother John and Michael were too. However they just receive same shocking news, they must first become members of the Lost Boys before they can sleep under the tree.

Peter explains that ever one had to get naked and John is to "entertain" Slightly, Nibs and Curly while Michael is to be with Tootles and the Twins.

Needles to say both brothers were shy and embarrass to go ahead with Peter Pan having never done such activities in their life. The Lost Boys however were a different story, and have already started taking of their clothes. Once done Slightly walked up to John and explain, "There's no reason to be bashful we all guys here." And kissed John on the lips while rubbing John's penis with his hands.

John liked it and return the kiss, Slightly flicked his tongue out and put it inside of John's mouth giving him his first ever French kiss. The kiss was broken and John with the help of Slightly removed his nightgown.  
Michael gained courage seeing that his big brother was okay with what was going on and perhaps also for not wanting to be left out of what the big boys were doing removed his own ones.

Peter Pan did not want to join in. The Initiation has it that the newest recruit gets him last, so he did strip of his garment with the rest of the boys but that was about it. (Later when the boys looked towards his direction he would be found masterbating.)

Slightly took John towards his bed so they can lay down, Nibs and Curly followed. The Twins invited Michael and Tootles to their beds and both boys went through Michael took hesitant steps.

The older Darling was having the time of his life. Each kiss he receives removed any inhibited that he had earlier on. The French Kisses were getting longer and it was no longer Slightly hands cupping him, but John's hands were touching him in return, places that John never once thought he would ever touch on another boy.

Tootles laid next to Michael telling him soothing words the Twins were at the foot of the bed playing with each others tools, which wasn't what Nibs and Curly were doing since those two boys could be seen by them watching John and Slightly play.

Tootles had enough he instructed Michael to lie on his back, he did, then he climbed on top of Michael and bent down and ran his tongue across the young boys left nipple. Michael tremble because of the new pleasure he just experience. The Twins orgasm was close and not wanting to cum so soon in thght ght gave it a break. Scooting Tootles further down Michael body one Twin continue on the left nipple while his brother started work on Michael's right. The Lost Boy that helped The Young Darling to come out of

his shell decided to go on to the main course, which was standing up erect as if trying to get attention.  
Curly and Nibs had grown tired watching the two getting pleasure with each other. Nibs kissed Slightly when he broke of his kiss with John meanwhile Curly spread John's cheeks apart and gave the newest recruit a tongue bath across the inner area of his backside. He reacted to this in the same manner as his brother and Slightly burrow his way underneath John till he reach the new boy's willy. Nibs put himself in a position where his on boyhood was in alignment to John's mouth.

Now John might be new to this but he had a pretty good idea what it is that Nibs wanted him to do.  
Michael was having the time of his life. The kid was in heaven; he could be seen bouncing all over the bed unable to keep himself still with all the new emotions he was experiencing. His two nipples have grown hard and his family jewel was in the same position. One of the Twins, Michael hasn't yet learnt how to separate the two, stop and gave to him his very first kiss, the kiss was the trigger and his once dormant seed produce by the power found in Neverland shot out of his young penis and was quickly swallowed by Tootles.

By this time, Curly thought that John was wet enough so he inserted one and then two fingers inside of John. Nibs was close to his own orgasm, Slightly is drinking precum. The fingers were removed and Curly position his cock to John's hole. Not wanting to hurt the boy it was put in nice and slow, eventually it was all in and was kept there to John was comfortable with it being there then he started thrusting it in and out in a suitable manner. The feeling of Curly inside of him caused him to ejaculate inside Slightly eager mouth, and John's moans of pleasure brought Nibs to cum too.

The Twin that just kissed Michael asked him if he would like to try what is happening to Michael just that very second, without a moment of consideration he said "Yes."

Slightly, Nibs and Tootles by this point excuse them selves and left the party to go to sleep. Peter Pan could be seen masterbating with all the sexual energy radiating from the boys. Curly has taken John virginity, while Michael is losing his with one of the Twin's while the other Twin is doing the same with his brother who by the way has already lost his years ago.

The Twin came first; Curly a few seconds after then in a few short minutes the other Twin. Peter Pan however did not, for it was well known that this particular Lost Boy could go for hours without tiring physically or mentally like the other members of the Lost Boys. So when the three members called it a night and Peter Pan told John and Michael that it was his turn. The two boys were hooked and looked forward too the pleasure that they can get from the greatest of all of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan.

* * *

 **The End.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
